Any person, skilled or unskilled, finds it difficult to establish the correct location of the required pleats on a length of fabric without the use of some type of mechanical aid. This is so because for an individual to correctly measure for pleated drapes, the total width of each of the drapes is measured and the number of pleats desired is calculated. Then, the width of each pleat is figured, and the spacing between adjacent pleats is determined. This procedure is often inaccurate whereby several size adjustments are often made in order to achieve the proper pleat width and spacing between the pleats. Moreover, even after corrections have been made it is not always certain that the calculation made is precise and that the correct pleated drape measurements will be made.
The mechanical aids previously proposed to assist the drapery maker were complex and cumbersome. Applicant's fabric pleater guide as described in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,677 was an improvement in that it did succeed in simplifying the drapery making procedure, however, the present invention has reduced the mechanical drapery making aid to its simplest form and yet this device operates effectively and accurately.